Eliot
Eliot is the apprentice of Gen Fu, debuting in Dead or Alive 4. He is a student of Xing Yi Quan, studying and training his skill under his master. Eliot is the youngest male character in the series so far, as he is only 16 years old. History Eliot was born in Britan and moved to China as a child. Although it's unknown why, Gen Fu chose Eilot as his apprentice and trained the boy in the art of Xing Yi Quan. The boy never understood why he was chosen, but nevertheless devoted himself to his art, determent to prove himself worthy of his master. Dead or Alive 4 At the age of sixteen, Eliot joins the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, because he is concerned that his skills might not be worthy for his master. Midway through the tourament, he talks with Brad Wong about his doubts. As the boy wonders why a great master like Gen Fu would choose him, Brad tells Eliot he should pity Gen Fu, since he's been lonely all his life, and not to think negativly about him, with Brad using his own skills as an example, pointing out that his master was just an average drunk. Eliot and Brad then engage in battle. Later, Eliot comes face-to-face with Christie. Although she is not that impressed at first, Eliot claims that "fighting a beautiful lady" would be difficult for him, with Christie changing her initial opinion of her opponent and thus enjoying the fight. At the end of the tournament, he returns to the temple, challenges his master in a battle and - after years of failing to beat him - succeeds, proving himself that he is worthy. Afterwards, he returns to his training. During his practise, Mei Lin calls for him, to which he happily stops his training and starts to play with her. Endings Personality Being a relatively new character, not much about Eliot's personality is known, although he seems like a calm but a very impatient fighter, and wants his opponents to fight at their full potential. He also seems self-conscious about his abilities, wondering why Gen Fu chose him alone to be his apprentice. Relationships Gen Fu Eliot and Gen Fu have a Master/Apprentice relationship; the boy has a lot of respect for his great master and always wanted to prove himself worthy to him. Mei Lin Eliot seems to have a good relationship with Gen Fu's granddaughter, possibly from growing up together. In his Dead or Alive 4 ending, he happily stops his training to play with her. In return, Mei Lin calls Eliot by the affectionate name "Eli-chan". Brad Wong Eliot and Brad seem to get along with each other, sharing common ground in the cases of their masters. Eliot even talks to the man about his doubt of his skill and Gen Fu's reasons for choosing him as an apprentice, shown that he trusts him to a certain extent. Gameplay Despite his mentorship under Gen Fu, the characters are somewhat distinctive from one another. Eliot is faster on his feet, but his single strikes and power attacks are often cited as weak and slow. However, with certain counter attacks and throws that Eliot possesses, he can leave the opposing character open for strong single strikes and powerful combo attacks. He stands out as a good-defensed, combo powerhouse. Musical Themes *''Successor'' - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive *Eliot can be seen in the movie fighting Ryu Hayabusa. He is the only character introduced in Dead or Alive 4 to appear in the film. His actor was uncredited, and he is not portrayed as teenage boy from England, but an Asian man. Gallery Image:Elliot 2.jpg|Eliot in Dead or Alive 4 File:Eliot 3.jpg|Alt. costume in DOA4 Trivia *Prior to the confirmation of his character, many Dead or Alive fans speculated that Eliot was a female. It went as far as fans believing it was Helena Douglas disguised as a boy (due to the fact that her character, although a primary character in the earlier installments, has not appeared with the rest of the starting character line-up.) *The reason Eliot, Kasumi, Ayane and Kokoro do not have listed ages in western versions of the Dead or Alive games is because they are under 18 years old. Tecmo decided to give them an undefined age to avoid the risk of a moral backlash from western countries. *Despite being a male, Eliot is in fact voiced by a woman. It is common for young male characters to be voice by woman (i.e. from .) Category:Characters